A non sucky Chistmas
by seddie perfection
Summary: "I know you miss her Sam. I can tell." He said gently. "I always used to spend Christmas with Carly..." I admitted. Sam feels lonely, and decides to invite Freddie over for christmas dinner... A Seddie Christmas one shot, set a year after Carly's departure.


**So here's my Christmas present to you: A Christmas Seddie one shot!**

**This takes place about a year after the finale.**

**Oh and just a reminder... My other story 'The Perfect Evening' is finished. I posted the last chapter a month ago, but apparently a lot of people didn't realize it.**

**Disclaimer's on my profile.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me here for Christmas Sam," Freddie says while I'm setting the table for dinner.

"Don't mention it." I muttered, absentmindedly. I was trying to reach the good china from the top shelf of my cabinet, but it was a little too high.

Freddie took the opportunity to help right away.

"Here you go Sam. You should've just asked me to get it down for you. Do you want me to set the table?" Leave it to Fredward for trying to be a gentleman.

"No, no ... I'll do it." I insisted, quickly taking the turkey out of the oven and snatching the cutlery out of his hands.

"Sam, c'mon, just let me do it," grabbing the forks back.

"I don't mind, I mean, you cooked all last night for this dinner, so the least I could do is help you set the table." He argued.

Freddie placed the cups and plates out for us. It didn't take long, and I knew I was making a big deal over nothing, but I really didn't want his help.

"See?" He gloated, "I was able to do it without breaking anything."

"Gee, Freddie! You learned how to set the table!" I said sarcastically, while sitting down.

"Shut up."

We both started eating; it was kind of awkward, and too quiet for my taste. Melanie was invited to some fancy Christmas dinner party in New York, and Mom found a temporary boyfriend. Without Carly it gets pretty lonely, and I didn't want to spend Christmas alone.

Looks like this is going to be a sucky Christmas...

"They're teaching you wonders at that culinary school Sam. This is like the best mashed potatoes I ever had!" Freddie breaks the silence.

"You're just happy you don't have to eat your mother's green holiday lasagna." I pointed out, teasing.

"Don't remind me..."

I continued eating... Trying my best to avoid eye contact, I felt bad that Freddie had to spend the day here. I mean, it's kind of stupid. Why would he even want to spend the day with me? He has a big extended family to share Christmas with. I mean he's my best friend and all but... He hasn't spent time with me like this since we were dating. The truth is that he probably doesn't have any other friends anyways.

_Yeah...Think like that Puckett, don't hide the fact that maybe he likes spending time with you..."_

"Shut up would ya?" I mentally kicked myself.

"Hun, what did I do?" Freddie asked.

Did I just say that aloud?

"...Freddie"

"...Sam"

We both chuckled awkwardly. Wow, I thought only things like that happened in the movies.

Damn Hollywood.

"You can go first." I said.

"I know you miss her Sam. I can tell." He said gently.

"I always used to spend Christmas with Carly..." I admitted.

"But, there's no reason to mope around the house until she come back! Where did Sam go? I miss hanging around with the girl who was competitive and feisty!"

"I've bee-"I argued.

"Everyone's been busy Sam! I know you have school, I have school too! Spencer keeps asking me when you're coming over, and I have to say 'I don't know, I haven't seen Sam for a while.' Which is lying, because you deliberately don't want to see Spencer because he reminds you of Carly? Do you know how ridiculous you sound? For God's sake Sam its Christmas and I've barely seen you all month! " He retorts angrily.

I felt so guilty, because it's true. I'm having these...emotions. I think I'm in love with Freddie again. And it scares the chizz out of me. So, doing what I always do... I try to run away from it. He's so clueless, and it's not like I'm going to tell him. He has every right to be annoyed with me, because technically I've been ignoring him.

"I'm sorry. It's just hard to adjust. She gave me inspiration to do something with my life, and now... " I really meant it.

"I'm here for you, Sam." He replied sincerely.

"Sure." I said half-heartedly

"No, really, I am. If you want to talk, or anything... I'm here for you. You'd probably laugh at my advice, but at least you won't be alone."

"Okay, I know. We're... Buds right?" I said unsurely.

"Yeah...Buds." He said softly.

I winced at his response. Well, there go my feelings...down the drain.

"I didn't mean to spoil the evening." He said, awkwardly.

I forced a laugh.

"You call this drama? You should be here when my family is actually home for the holidays! Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" Changing the topic, I excuse myself from the table and slip a DVD into the machine.

"Sure. Do you have any holiday classics?"

"Does 'Holiday Horrors 3' count?" I ask innocently.

Freddie chuckles, and slides next to me on the couch, slipping an arm over my shoulder.

"Sure beats my mom's Christmas home videos."

"Christmas home videos?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." He replies.

The movie starts, and I nonchalantly muzzled my head against his chest. I sighed happily when he didn't move away.

"Sam?" Freddie mumbled halfway through the movie. "Do you want to open your Christmas gift?"

"You got me a present?" I asked surprised. "I didn't get you one though... You said the cooking would be enough."

"I know, and it was," Freddie reassured me. "But I know that you like unwrapping gifts, so I decided to get you something anyways. Here, open it."

Freddie gave me a golden wrapped rectangular box.

I gave him an odd glance. He knows me better than to buy me jewellery...

I quickly tore opened the wrapping paper and lifted the cover of the box.

Inside was a simple silver chained bracelet.

Not meaning to sound cliché...It was beautiful.

"Thank you." I managed to say barely above a whisper.

Freddie gently nudged my arm. "Look at the engraving."

_To Sam, _

_This bracelet has been made with Bacon fat. Go ahead smell it._

_Merry Christmas!_

I grinned.

"This is the best thing I ever got! You know, besides the motorcycle Spencer gave me." I said truthfully while sniffing my bracelet.

"I get only the best for Ms. Puckett!"He teased.

I got up and paused the movie it was kind of boring anyways... I've already seen it a dozens of times.

"Do you want some cake?" I asked, getting myself a slice.

"I do, but I can't. I have to get home to spend the rest of the night with my Mom."

"Do you want me to get a slice that you can bring home?" I offered.

"Nah, you know my mom Sam, she'll throw it out before I'd get the chance to take off my shoes." He said. "Thanks anyways."

Freddie got up and put on his coat.

"Thanks for coming, Benson. It was nice having some company." I thanked him.

"I should be the one saying thanks. You saved me from eati-"

"Your mom's green lasagna, I know." I interrupted. "See you tomorrow?"

"Only if you come visit me and Spence sometime, don't make him regret giving you that motorbike. He spends all his time collecting the dust from under the couch and making dust bunny sculptures. It's a lot more depressing than it sounds." He warns me.

"Okay, I'll come." I said rolling my eyes.

"Promise?" he teased.

"Dude..."

"Okay, okay. Bye Sam, Merry Christmas!" He said while giving me a hug.

It felt nice holding him again.

"Merry Christmas" I echoed back.

I waved as he drove away in his black Mercedes, when something caught my eye.

I looked at the other side of the engraving piece more carefully, and gasped at my discovery.

_I love you,_

_XOXO Freddie_

I sat down on my couch in amazement, a goofy smile on my face.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a sucky Christmas after all.

* * *

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**~ Katie**


End file.
